fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber (Dante)
Summary Saber is the Saber-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. His true name is Dante, the Legendary Demon Hunter and Son of Sparda. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, High 6-C with Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger Name: Saber, Dante, Anthony "Tony" Redgrave (The alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: 41-43 (Summoned as his DMC5 counterpart) Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Devil Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2, can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Accelerated Development, Aura, Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump or making any vehicle he's riding go faster), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Teleportation (With Trickster), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Duplication (With Doppelganger), Attack Reflection (With Royalguard), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Flight (With Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger), Telekinesis (Can control his summoned swords through his mind), Sealing, Fear Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Dimension Travel, Supernatural Luck and pinpoint accuracy when shooting (With Marksmanship), Gravity Manipulation (With Sin Devil Trigger), Time Manipulation (With Sin Devil Trigger), Durability Negation (With Sin Devil Trigger), Afterimage Creation (With Sin Devil Trigger), Danmaku (With Sin Devil Trigger), Pseudo-Precognition (Can predict his opponent's actions based on natural instinct via Eye of the Mind (False)), Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce his body with magical energy to increase his strength and speed. The Legendary Demon Hunter's various styles also boost a specific part of Dante's stats. Also boosts stats via Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Regeneration (Mid. The exact same as his canon counterpart). Resistance to: Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Extreme Cold/Absolute Zero, Biological Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations/Radiation in general, Paralysis/Possession/Body Puppetry, Illusions/Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life/Life Force Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Corruption, Poison, Fire/Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop/Time Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Precognition (EoTM (T & F), Instinct, etc.). Attack Potency: Island level (Has A+ rank Strength, putting him equal to Berserker. Comparable to Vergil, who was able to cleave through Gilgamesh's armor as if it wasn't there with his summoned swords. Defeated Gilgamesh alongside Vergil without the need to transform into his Devil Trigger or Sin Devil Trigger forms), Large Island level with Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger (Both forms increase all of Dante's stats massively to Noble Phantasm levels barring Luck. Can contend with Noble Phantasms such as Excalibur in either form). Can ignore conventional durability with Royalguard and Sin Devil Trigger. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ Agility, making him superior to Lancer and Rider. Attacked Gilgamesh before he could activate Enuma Elish and is comparable to Vergil, who did the same feat but also before Gilgamesh could release Enkidu as well. Deflected hundreds of A-rank and above weapons from the Gate of Babylon with Royalguard), higher with Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger. Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior to Saber and equal to Berserker), higher with Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger Striking Strength: Island Class, Large Island Class with Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger Durability: Island level (Took minimal damage against countless A-rank weapons from the Gate of Babylon), Large Island level with Devil Trigger, Sin Devil Trigger, and Royal Revenge (Royal Revenge can completely nullify a full-powered Excalibur) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Dante has a steady supply of magical energy, he can keep on fighting. Vastly superior to Lancer, as Dante has A+++ Battle Continuation. Range: 1.9 meters with Devil Sword Dante, 120 meters with Coyote-A, 140 meters with summoned swords, 160 meters with Ebony and Ivory Standard Equipment: Devil Sword Dante, Ebony & Ivory, Coyote-A, his signature red coat Intelligence: Like his canon self, Dante is gifted. While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the whole time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. He is also a very skilled actor, musician, athlete and dancer. Weaknesses: Regularly goes through immense financial debt. Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Immensely cares for his brother Vergil. Refuses to kill normal humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes and pizza. Cannot go into spirit form. The more Mana he uses, the less effective his regenerative abilities will get. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms The Legendary Devil Hunter: An A-rank Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm that Dante passively has. It is a manifestation of Dante’s heritage as a demon, as well as a demon hunter, granting him all of the abilities he has gained in life, as well as those inherent to him by being half-demon. This includes Style Switching, an ability to switch combat styles on the fly in order to specialize in a certain trait. *'Swordmaster:' Allows Dante to attack with all of his melee weapons faster than before. *'Trickster:' Gains +5 Agility ranks when dodging or attack interrupting. Also gains access to Trick, which is a teleportation technique that goes as far as 70 meters and can trick opponents like its namesake. *'Gunslinger:' Allows Dante to attack with all of his ranged weapons faster than before. *'Royalguard:' Gains +5 Strength ranks when blocking or deflecting. Every successful block or deflect will charge up a Royalguard stack. Each stack will make Dante faster when using Royal Release, and each will increase Royal Release’s damage by 10% of the target’s HP in true damage. **'Royal Revenge:' At four stacks, Dante does not have to do a Defensive Action. Upon him getting hit, any attack dealt to Dante will be nullified and redirected to the opponent, dealing the damage they were supposed to deal to the user in true damage. This Noble Phantasm also grants Dante the ability to regain Mana through a Style Ranking. *The Style Ranking will go from D to SSS. Every different kind of hit will raise Dante’s Style Ranking by 1. Each rank will allow Dante to regenerate Mana even more than the previous. If Dante gets hit, his Style Ranking will completely drop, making him start over again. If Dante does a successful Charm Check (taunt), his Style Ranking will go up 2 ranks instead of 1. Devil Trigger: An A-rank Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm that Dante can activate. Dante in this form accesses his demonic heritage, transforming himself into his complete demon self. Sin Devil Trigger: An A+ rank Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm that Dante can activate. The Strongest Devil Form that Dante has access to. When Dante used the Rebellion sword to stab himself in the ruins of his former family home in order to stop Vergil, he absorbed its power alongside the Sparda sword. This granted him the Sin Devil Trigger, a powerful form that awakens his true inner demonic heritage. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to fighting numerous powerful demons who wield Magecraft on the level of True Magic, Dante has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering him virtually invulnerable to all modern magi's spells and even spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Dante is proficient in this ability due to his unnatural skill when riding any vehicle, resulting in an A-rank, allowing him to ride any and all horses or vehicle with complete and supernatural control. This does not extend to mounts such as those under the Divine and Phantasmal species. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and to never give up even when defeated. Dante's high rank of this skill relates to his legend where, numerous times, he was stabbed, riddled with bullets, pinned to a cross, and survived such deadly encounters with extremely grievous injuries and still came out alive. Thus with A+++ Battle Continuation, it makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive even if he takes a decisive fatal wound, such as having his heart completely destroyed. A Knight Does Not Die With Empty Hands: An ability born from one's extreme skill in combat. Dante is a master of combat on a level unrivaled by almost all others in his era. His technique is ingrained into every aspect of his body, a complete merger of his body, mind, and skills that allow him to make perfect use of his abilities even when under the effects of mental interference. This ability allows Dante to wield anything that he recognizes as a weapon - a branch, chopsticks, logs, an iron pole, a sword, a fighter jet, firearms - as a Noble Phantasm. Even the Noble Phantasm of other Servants are subject to this ability, allowing him to take ownership of them by grabbing them. Normal weapons are transformed into C-rank Noble Phantasms, while the Noble Phantasms of other Servants retain their superior ranks. Marksmanship: A Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Because of Dante’s insanely accurate and stylish shots when using firearms (or just weapons in general), far surpassing human ability, he has an A+++ rank in this Skill, allowing him to have supernatural luck and pinpoint accuracy when shooting with any type of ranged weapon; always hitting his target. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Under normal circumstances, Dante's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms (in which Dante has none), and he can remain in the world for a week without a Master. Eye of the Mind (False): A natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. Dante's rank in this skill is B, greatly improving his instincts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformation User Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Concept Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Detectives Category:Vigilantes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Speedsters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Fate Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Tier 6